You're Not Alone
by Black Metalgarurumon
Summary: Strangely written Daiyako, Chapter 1. About Daisuke, Miyako and Hikari at Uni...


You're Not Alone

~Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Digimon is copyright of Toei.~

You're Not Alone

Daisuke chucked his last game into a cardboard box labelled poorly 'Vid Gamez' without concern for the way it landed or the state it was in. His last week at home was awful, no-one was around so he had nothing to do. The older kids had left around two or three years ago. Miyako had not bothered going last year, taking a year out to earn money and stay with her friends. Iori was too busy with his 'studies' to keep Daisuke entertained. Takeru had gotten a job as a trainee journalist and Hikari had gone to the same university as Miyako, with Miyako learning Biochemistry (Biophysics Daisuke called it) and Hikari undergoing a teacher training course. He couldn't even annoy Jun anymore as she had gone in pursuit of Yamato. Ken was too busy as a police officer and wouldn't trust Daisuke with a truncheon, let alone his gun. Daisuke was going to a small college around twenty miles from home, near the two girls. He had a small obsession with cookery, just to feed his own face.

As he and his father unloaded his 'stuff' out of the car, his mother was almost crying seeing her son leaving home. After a long over-emotional process, Daisuke was left to his own devices. He was 'free', well except for three strangers living down the hall of his flat. He 'quickly' (three days later) unpacked his possessions and left his room, ignoring his flatmates to find a food store and eat something. His idea was to find the nearest fast-food restaurant and pig out on the money his dad gave him. He found one around five minutes later. He wondered up to the front counter and looked at a girl who had her head down, counting the money in her till. As she noticed she had a customer, she blushed and politely apologised. Daisuke couldn't believe who it was serving. Obviously Hikari stood there.

"Hey Hikari!" Hikari giggled

"How can I help you?" Daisuke laughed with her

"Couldn't imagine you working in one of these" Daisuke spoke quieter "You skint then?"

She nodded "So is she" Hikari pointed to a familiar looking purple headed girl, currently cleaning tables. "Miya-chan!"

Miyako looked up at Hikari, agitated, and stuck her middle finger up at them, mouthing an insult. Both giggled at her sheer lack of concern. Hikari turned to Daisuke.

"So Dai-chan you want anything?" Daisuke smiled evilly.

"Sex will do fine" He was hardly able to keep a straight face, readying himself for a slap

"Typical of you though.." Hikari stated " I thought you'd be a crap fuck though"

"Hey!" Daisuke thought through his response "I'll prove your thoughts wrong if you want"

"Keep trying now boy.." She giggled at him "Any food then?"

"I'll have two of those and six of those" Hikari stood wide-eyed

"You sure?" He nodded "Ok.. that's twelve sixty-eight then"

"What time you finish then?" Daisuke as Hikari as she gathered his food.

"Six, Miyako at nine why?"

"Wondering if you fancied going out later" She crunched her face

"Maybe, dunno yet"

"Come on! You boring old.." Miyako was nodding behind him

"I am not boring!" Hikari objected "Alright if you insist"

Miyako smiled at her "See ya at nine thirty in the union"

Daisuke spent around an hour eating his food, alone. He couldn't be bothered to ask if his flatmates wanted any, as if they did. It was a strange sensation, being alone. He set up his TV on the floor, with his playstation next to it. He loaded up a game but regularly got killed on it, his thoughts elsewhere. Chibimon had noticed this and was attempting to get out of him whatever was bugging his partner.

"Daisuke? What's the problem?" Daisuke snapped out of his trance.

"Nuttin' why?" He patted the small blue digimon, to his annoyance.

"There is! You ain't shooing back!" Daisuke smiled "I never win! Well except 'gainst Patamon"

This seemed to cheer him up. But he couldn't say what was on his mind. He thoughts were on his younger days, the pain of constant rejection and her. Still he was out tonight, with her. Perhaps she had changed. He knew he had. His life was different to that of the Daisuke four years ago. The one who inspired confidence in a group, but was ignored. Who's was emotionless, but who's emotions were irrelevant. His side tracked thoughts had wasted his time and he knew this. He picked up his nearest 'clean' shirt and put it on. He had been living a lazy student life before he arrived there. He rushed out of his flat and towards the union already late as it is.

He arrived at the union at around twenty to ten. Hikari was rubbing her arms from the cold and Miyako tapping her foot. Both not pleased with him.

"Oh, now he turns up, baka" Miyako snorted at him

"Dai-chan, why are you so late?" Hikari shivered, Daisuke gave a nervous smile back

"Umm.. couldn't find my shirt.." He know scratched the back of his head, Miyako rubbed her eyes.

"Whatever, come on, lets get inside" 

The three of them proceeded inside the union, a fairly modern building. They went straight to the bar, like most students do.

"Well since I'm late I guess I'm buying!" Daisuke cheekily suggested, Miyako was first to reply

"If you're offering" She smiled at him, for must be the first time. "Hikari, back on the coke?"

"Just because I don't drink don't take the piss!" She gave Miyako a playful punch, both of them laughed

"Well Dai, I'll have a vodka and coke!" Daisuke's jaw dropped

"Miya, you wouldn't dare" They both gave evil grins, Hikari looked strangely at them

"If you two are going to try to out-drink each then I'm going home" She picked up her jacket

"Ah come Hika-chan you ain't leaving already?" Miyako huffed "Boring…"

"Sorry but I don't want to be carrying you two home later" Daisuke was keeping back his laughter, to a poor degree of accuracy "And it ain't funny Daisuke" Daisuke and Miyako both looked at each other and began giggling. Hikari just frowned back at them. Miyako gave put her hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"You sure? We can always get pissed at home" Hikari nodded "Ok you can have it your way"

Hikari put her jacket on and left the union. Daisuke turned to Miyako.

"What's up with her?" Miyako shrugged her shoulders

"I dunno, she's been acting weird for the last week or so" She turned back to the bar "Guess what we need"

"What?" Daisuke smiled at her

"More Drink!" Both of them began laughing as they down their second shots.

Hikari began walking the long lonely walk home. As she walked along the tree lined path to her flat, she began thinking about her life, her past and her future. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto her top, leaving a wet mark on her top. She began walking faster, to conceal her sadness. Luckily for her no-one saw her. She opened her flat and ran into her room. She fell onto her bed and pressed her face into the pillow. She turned and stared at the blank canvas of the ceiling. Thinking about her happier past. She lay there crying until she fell asleep. Three hours she was awoken by a familiar booming voice

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miyako. "You'll wake Hika up!" This was followed by a burp. Then laughter.

"Hey we don't fight anymore!" A slap was audio able "HEY! THAT HURT!" Hikari couldn't help but smile

"Hey Dai.. Dai.. Dai.. what's your name again?" Miyako asked her equally drunk friend

"Dai.. Dai.. Dai.. Davis?" Daisuke began laughing "I'M DAVIS!" Miyako was on the floor

"Davis! What a baka name!" Both of them were on the floor now "Hey Davis guess what!"

"Wha…" Davis asked her. Hikari could hear Miyako whispering something to him, but couldn't hear exactly what. Then, nothing. Silence. She became curious to what they were doing. She opened her door to see Daisuke and Miyako kissing each other. She smiled at the former 'enemies' and how happy they were. Or perhaps it was the alcohol, who knows. She turned around and went to the bathroom. As she came out, she could hear Daisuke's snoring. She stood there and gave out a little laugh. Both of them had fallen asleep in the matter of minutes. She reached Miyako's top to get her room key, as that's where she hid it. She picked up Daisuke and dragged him into her room and lay him onto the bed, on his back. Hikari then opened Miyako's room and did the same with her. She then went into her wardrobe and put on a jacket, a pair of trousers and took a blanket. She went into the kitchen and sat on a chair, wrapping herself in the blanket. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Hikari awoke early and got into the shower. She tried to forget the previous night's thoughts and look forward to the day's work. She dried herself off and walked back into the kitchen with the towel wrapped around her. As she entered she was greeted by a whistle. Daisuke was lying there with Miyako across him.

"Hey Sexy!" He joked, before getting a nudge from Miyako. "Sorry.."

"It's good to see you two can remember something from last night.." Hikari stated to them "Passed out in the corridor last night"

"Were we?" Miyako asked, then snuggled up to her new boyfriend

"Yep and it's quite strange seeing you two like this" Hikari joked "Well I gotta get changed for lectures, what a pain.. I take it you two have got too bad of a hangover?" They both nodded. Hikari then went and got changed.

"What's up with her?" Daisuke looked down at Miyako

"I don't know, ask her!" Miyako snapped back, before kissing him.....

(A/N What do you think? I'm going to be writing a second chapter, after I get some ideas and word stops adding stupid html tags}


End file.
